ttjssurvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
TTJ's Survivor: Aruba
TTJ's Survivor: Aruba is the eighth season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It will begin in June 9, 2014. Production This season featured 16 brand new castaways. They are divided into two tribes, the Barcadera Tribe and the Savaneta Tribe. They will be dropped off in Eagle Beach, Aruba where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the rocky beaches and the harsh weather, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. Exile Island twist is back and more twists are going to be in play. Who will get exiled and who has what it takes to overcome the rest?! 26 people were cut from casting, and 16 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twist/Changes *'Exile Island:' Returning from the previous season, after an Immunity Challenge, players may banish a player from the rival tribe to Exile Island. This island (entirely separate from the existing camps) will force the banished player to fend for him/herself until the upcoming Immunity Challenge (unless stated otherwise). The player would not be left in despair, for he/she will be given clues to a Hidden Immunity Idol that is hidden somewhere on the island. Unlike Survivor: Peru ''the player who is sent to Exile Island will not be immuned from Tribal Council. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Like previous seasons, at least one Hidden Immunity Idol is hidden in each tribe's camp. Castaways Episode Guide } | | 1st Voted Out Day 6 |} The Game 'Episode 1: "This Game is All About Backstabbing and Blindsides." *'''Immunity Challenge: "Pass The Torch" Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The two tribes which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 2: "..."' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Survivor Knowledge" Voting History } |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Brady |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Brendon |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Chris B. |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Chris F. |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Clair |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Drew |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Kevin |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Madison |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Mike |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Morgan |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Nick |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Robby |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Rose |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Will |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Sam | style="background-color:grey;"|''Quit'' | |} Tribe Flags This Seasons Items Tribal Immunity Idol.png|Tribal Immunity Idol S8 Hidden Immunity Idol.png|Hidden Immunity Idol Barcadera Tribe Buff.png|Barcadera Tribe Buff|link=Barcadera Savaneta Tribe Buff.png|Savaneta Tribe Buff|link=Savaneta Category:TTJ's Survivor: Aruba Category:Seasons